My Story
by atsuki aichann
Summary: Aku, Furihata Kouki—maksudku, Akashi Kouki adalah pria yang dulunya normal


**Title : 'My Story'**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning : AU, maybe OOC, maybe boring too, typo(s), dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku, Furihata Kouki—maksudku, Akashi Kouki adalah pria yang _dulunya _normal. Dari kecil hingga 16 tahun aku hanya laki-laki SMA biasa yang tinggal di kota yang normal, belajar di sekolah yang normal, dan hidup di keseharian yang normal(*). Kehidupan SMA-ku di Seirin terbilang cukup menyenangkan bersama tim basket. Kami bahkan pernah menjuarai Winter Cup. Sampai saat itu. Saat final Winter Cup dimana sekolahku melawan SMA Rakuzan. Kupikir itu hanya akan seperti pertandingan yang lain, aku akan menyemangati para senpai-ku, Kagami dan Kuroko. Tak disangka coach akan menurunkanku yang seorang pemain biasa ke lapangan di saat melawan Rakuzan! Kupikir coach sudah gila, tapi sudahlah, lagi pula waktu itu aku juga ingin sekali main di pertandingan resmi walaupun kakiku lemas sekali. Kukira aku hanya akan menjaga Mayuzumi Chihiro, karena aku tidak mungkin bisa melawan_nya_. Tapi astaga, aku ingin sekali pulang saat coach memerintahkanku menjaga Akashi Seijuurou. Aku masih ingat sekali saat aku hendak menyusulnya, aku terjatuh karena terlalu gugup. Tak bisa kupungkiri kalau itu adalah momen paling memalukan yang pernah ada.

Sejak pertandingan itu, sang mantan kapten Rakuzan itu selalu menghantui hari-hariku yang damai. Ia selalu muncul saat akhir pekan di depan rumahku, tersenyum manis pada ibuku sambil berkata bahwa ia datang untuk menjemputku. SMS yang masuk ke ponselku tiap jam—lebih parah lagi kalau aku tidak sempat membalas, akan ada 40 SMS tidak terbaca dalam 1 jam!. Setiap malam ia akan meneleponku untuk sekedar berbasa-basi atau mengatakan hal hal romantis yang membuatku tak bisa tidur. Kupikir ia hanya ingin bermain-main denganku karena aku selalu gemetar ketakutan ketika ia terlalu dekat denganku. Tapi Kuroko pernah berkata padaku kalau dia tidak pernah seperti itu pada orang lain. Aku masih ingat reaksiku saat ia bilang begitu, mulut terbuka dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin. Dan hampir tiap malam aku tidak bisa tidur karena didatangi mimpi buruk. Pikiranku selalu berkisar pada 'apa dia benar-benar serius ingin menggangguku?' dan 'apa dia masih dendam karena ia kalah dari Seirin?'.

Pada hari ulang tahunku di kelas dua—itu artinya sudah cukup lama aku terus berhubungan dengannya—, tim basket Seirin mengadakan pesta besar-besaran untukku. Aku bahkan menangis haru melihatnya. Tubuhku penuh dengan bermacam-macam cairan yang aku juga tidak tau apa. Seusai pesta meriah itu, kami semua pulang bersama dalam keadaan perut kenyang (Terima kasih pada Mitobe-senpai yang memasak, itu sungguh enak). Mataku terbelalak kaget saat melihat sesosok berambut merah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Seketika itu juga tubuhku membeku dan wajahku pucat. Bahkan Tetsuya pun terkejut melihat kedatangannya yang tidak biasa. Wajahnya yang biasa datar itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan berjalan ke arahku (Kiyoshi-senpai bahkan hampir memanggil sekuriti). Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku merasakan tangan dinginnya dan juga bibir lembutnya yang menyapu punggung tanganku. Dengan wajah uhuktampan, ia berkata : "Furihata Kouki, sekarang kau adalah milikku dan kata-kataku adalah absolute". Tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh pipiku, menghapus air mata yang bahkan tak kusadari kapan ada di sana. Baru kusadari saat itu juga kalau setiap debaran jantung yang kurasakan ketika bersamanya adalah rasa suka. Saat itu aku tak bisa berkata-apa dan hanya mengangguk pelan seperti orang bodoh. Kulihat ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Mataku terus menatap manik berbeda warna itu sampai mataku tertutup ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di bibirku. Dunia terasa berputar di detik-detik itu. Setelah ia melepaskan bibirnya, wajahku terasa panas. Ternyata ia menjemputku pulang hari itu. Dengan kikuk aku menoleh ke teman-temanku yang sempat terlupakan dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat wajah mereka yang syok dan memerah. Kupastikan wajahku semerah tomat saat itu. Dengan suara pelan yang lebih mirip cicitan aku berpamitan pulang pada mereka. Ketika aku berbalik, kudapati ia sedang menyeringai padaku. Sial.

Setelah lulus dari Seirin, ia mengikutiku ke universitas yang sama. Yah hubungan kami memang berjalan lancar walaupun aku harus memaklumi sikapnya. Pernah suatu saat aku dan beberapa temanku mengerjakan sebuah project di rumahku, ia datang sambil memegang gunting merah kesayangannya di tangannya. Aku ingat sekali aura gelapnya yang mengelilinginya. Suaranya terdengar sangat dingin saat berkata pada teman-temanku untuk jangan terlalu dekat denganku. Alhasil kami batal mengerjakan project karena mereka semua ketakutan. Setelah kejadian itu, rumahku terkenal sebagai 'Rumah Setan' di kalangan teman-temanku. Aku mencoba untuk marah padanya selama seminggu, tapi ia selalu saja berhasil meluluhkanku. Walaupun aku sudah tau kalau ia posesif padaku, tapi aku baru menyadari kalau ia bisa bertindak sejauh itu.

Hari-hariku bersamanya sangat menyenangkan, sampai pada puncaknya. Pada hari itu. Pada tanggal 12 April kami mengadakan pernikahan. Di saat sumpah setia dibacakan, aku tak kuasa menahan tangis. Akhirnya kami telah menjadi pasangan yang tak bisa terpisahkan. Dengan perlahan ia memasangkan cincin di jari manisku. Senyumku bekembang, dan kulihat wajahnya mendekat. Mataku tertutup, menunggu bibir lembutnya bertemu milikku. Terdengar tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai dari para undangan, dan saat itu juga aku mengetahui bahwa aku adalah miliknya secara resmi. Teman-temanku di klub basket Seirin berbondong-bondong mengucapkan selamat padaku. Aku tertawa melihatnya, dan ternyata sekali lagi aku menangis. Aku ingat sekali tangan besar Kiyoshi-senpai yang dulu sering mengacak rambutku itu menghapus air mataku dengan lembut. Juga cengiran jahil yang selalu ada di wajah Kagami, Fukuda, dan Kawahara. Hyuuga-senpai yang terus mengatakan dengan bangga bahwa aku adalah kouhai-nya. Mitobe-senpai yang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkanku dan Koganei-senpai yang sibuk menenangkannya. Tsuchida-senpai yang datang bersama istrinya (dan wanita itu cantik sekali). Kuroko yang mengulas senyum kecil sambil menjabat tanganku. Aku juga melihat Kiseki no Sedai beserta pasangannya sedang berbincang dengan mempelaiku. Hari itu adalah hari paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku.

Setelah pernikahan itu, Aku masih menumpang tinggal di keluarganya. Ia pernah menunjukkan contoh design rumah kami nanti—dan saat itu aku tak bisa berhenti mengomelinya. Bagaimana tidak, ia menunjukkan sebuah istana! Aku bahkan sampai tercengang dibuatnya. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana rumah yang sebegitu besar hanya dihuni oleh dua orang?. Ia hanya berkata kalau ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukku. Mau tak mau aku merasa senang mendengar ucapannya. Dengan halus aku mengatakan kalau rumah sederhana bisa lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan rumah mewah. Tak lama setelah itu, kami pindah ke Tokyo untuk menghuni rumah baru kami.

Aku sempat merasakan kesunyian karena hanya tinggal berdua, terlebih karena ia sangat sibuk. Walaupun para anggota Kiseki no Sedai sering datang ke rumah kami untuk berkumpul, tetap saja aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Tapi kesunyian itu tak berlangsung lama. Seorang malaikat telah hadir mencerahkan rumah kami. Akashi Kaoru. Memang mengurusnya saat masih bayi sangat melelahkan, tapi itu lah kebahagiaan sempurna yang ingin kurasakan. Saat Kaoru berumur 5 tahun adalah saat yang paling lucu bagiku. Sang anak yang mewarisi warna rambutku itu sedang dalam masa cepat belajar. Aku senang sekali mengamati perkembangannya. Terkadang kami bersama keluarga Kiseki no Sedai yang lain mengadakan kemping bersama.

Tanpa kusadari, Kaoru sudah duduk di bangku kelas 4 SD. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Walaupun setiap pagi paling tidak ada satu perdebatan kecil antara ayah dan anak itu, aku tak bisa menahan senyumanku ketika kedua pasang mata heterochromatic saling bertatapan sengit. Entah mengapa Kaoru sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Sifatnya semakin lama semakin dewasa, tenang, dan ia mempunyai pengendalian diri yang sangat bagus. Kadang itu membuatku yang berperan sebagai ibu sedikit kesulitan untuk menyadari masalahnya. Tapi aku sudah paham sekali dengannya. Yah walaupun terkadang sang ayah lah yang menyadarkanku. Aku sangat senang ia tidak mengikuti sifat penakutku, melainkan sifat senang membantu orang lain (dan juga pemalu).

.

"Kouki"

.

"Ada apa Sei-kun?"

.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum di depan laptop?"

.

"Tidak. Hanya mengenang hal-hal lucu"

.

"Okaa-san, aku...menjadi juara kelas"

.

"Benarkah? Okaa-san bangga padamu Kaoru!"

.

"...Te-terima kasih"

.

.

Terima kasih kepada Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Kaoru yang sudah hadir dalam kehidupanku.

_Aku mencintai kalian_

* * *

**adoh saya gak ngerti ngetik apa. pokoknya itu lah gambaran saya tentang kehidupan AkaFuri. dan mohon maklumi dengan paragraf yang panjangnya kebangetan karena saya ngetik ini gak pake mikir, tiap kata yang muncul di otak langsung diketik, dan spasi itu jarang sekali terpikirkan-**

**oh iya, untuk yang merasa gak asing di bagian (*), itu saya ngikutin Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou. saya suka aja dengan kalimat itu, makanya saya pake /?**

**maaf dengan author nista ini, karena bukannya ngelanjutin utang malah bikin baru *gantung diri***

**dan satu lagi, kalau para reader merasa ff ini gak nyambung dengan judulnya, author juga gitu sih. abis gak ada ide buat judulnya :""""**

**kalo ada satu atau dua hal tentang Winter Cup yang tidak sesuai dengan seharusnya, mohon dimaafkan. author tidak membaca manganya dan hanya tau sedikit dari spoiler di tumblr *dihajar***

**terima kasih untuk yang udah mau baca ff monoton ini. mau review atau enggak sih terserah, yang penting udah baca *bows***


End file.
